For better switching mode power supply performance, a synchronous rectification switch can be turned off when an inductor current is zero. That is, the switching mode power supply can operate in a discontinuous conduction mode (DCM). In a DCM mode of operation, due to the rectification switch being turned off when the inductor current is zero, the switching mode power supply can substantially eliminate output filter current, may reduce electromagnetic and switching losses, as well as may prevent the current from flowing back, in order to improve overall stability.